Night of the Wolf
| Series = Medium | Image = | Caption = Allison encounters the Wolf | Season = 1 | Episode = 4 | Airdate = January 24, 2005 (USA) December 16th, 2008 (CZE)Night of the Wolf - TV.com | Writer = René Echevarria | Director = Artie Mandelberg | Episode list = List of Season One Episodes | Prev = A Couple of Choices | Next = In Sickness and Adultery }} is the fourth episode of Season One and fourth episode in the series overall. It originally aired January 24, 2005 in the United States on NBC. Plot When Allison overhears a murder witness giving a false report to a police sketch artist, she tries to persuade D.A. Devalos that they are looking for the wrong man. A recurring nightmare that she is being chased through the airport by a vicious wolf holds the key that can save Allison when she comes face to face with the real murderer. Meanwhile, six-year-old Bridgette has a new playmate, which means Allison may not be the only DuBois family member who sees dead people. Summary Allison dreams that she is being chased by a wolf in an airport terminal, while wearing a Red Riding Hood costume. At the DA's office Allison is given a desk in a cramped office that she shares with a sketch artist. She overhears a woman who's explaining what the man who killed her boyfriend looked like. Allison has a vision of the murder and discovers that the woman is lying about the killer. Allison encourages the woman to come clean but she reveals that she's too scared to tell the truth. Later on Allison gets a call from the woman, who tells her to meet her at the airport. There, the woman explains that her boyfriend's killer is a corrupt cop. The woman gets up and puts on a red cape. Allison realizes her dream is becoming a reality and quickly grabs the woman. They are chased through the terminal by the corrupt cop, Detective Wolfe. Allison and the woman manage to escape and Detective Wolfe is arrested. Meanwhile, Allison and Joe are happy that Bridgette seems to have made a friend at school. Allison later discovers that her friend is invisible. Bridgette tells Allison the boy's name and description and Allison matches it to a boy who used to go to Bridgette's school but died recently. Allison realizes that one of her abilities has been passed on to Bridgette. She and Bridgette go to the park near her school and see the boy. Allison and Bridgette encourage him to pass over to the other side, which he eventually does. Cast Major Cast * Patricia Arquette as Allison DuBois * Jake Weber as Joe DuBois * Miguel Sandoval as Manuel Devalos * Sofia Vassilieva as Ariel DuBois * Maria Lark as Bridgette DuBois Minor Cast *Madison and Miranda Carabello as Marie DuBois *Anahi Bustillos as Wayne *Brent Jennings as Mr. Conrad *Elizabeth Penn Payne as Teacher *Wayne King as Wolfe *Lily Jackson as Ashley *Saida Pagan as Aerospace Engineer *Saida Pagan as TV Reporter *David Trice as Security Guard *Nicole Pano as D.A. Assistant Continuity :Not available Featured Music :Not available Trivia *Apart from the fact that wolves very rarely bark, the wolf chasing Allison clearly isn't doing the barking sound heard during her dream. *When the witness is afraid to describe the killer, she picks the guy on the cover of a magazine to describe instead. That guy is Matt Damon. *Allison dreams of being chased through the woods by a wolf. This is a reference to the fairytale Little Red Riding Hood, which is about a little girl named Little Red Riding Hood who goes to see her sick grandmother and is hunted by the Big Bad Wolf. References Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes